This invention relates to a supercharged motor vehicle and more particularly to an improved drive arrangement and placement for a supercharged automotive engine.
Recently, superchargers have enjoyed considerable popularity as a means for increasing the power output of an internal combustion engine without increasing its displacement. Such devices are particularly useful in this end but do present some problems. For example, the fact that the supercharger pressurizes the inlet charge causes the inlet charge temperature to increase and if the amount of temperature increase is not controlled, the net gain of supercharging may very well be lost. This is a particular problem in conjunction with modern motor vehicles wherein the engine compartment is quite compact and it is difficult to position the supercharger in an area where it can be adequately cooled. These problems are particularly difficult in conjunction with vehicles having transverse engine placement such as front wheel drive cars embodying transverse engines or rear wheel drive cars embodying such engines.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved drive arrangement for a supercharged motor vehicle wherein the supercharger is positioned where it will be cooled.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved motor vehicle construction wherein the engine compartment contains an engine and a supercharger and the supercharger is positioned so that it will receive a good supply of cool fresh air.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an improved engine compartment arrangement for a motor vehicle wherein the supercharger of the engine is positioned wherein the engine proper will not obstruct the flow of cooling air to the engine.